morphine
by can you not
Summary: She was broken, lonely and red from crying, and he was only immensely bored. / Sasuhina. LEMONS!
1. I: morphine

**title:** morphine

**genre:** romance

**rating:** M

**word count:** 2,787

**headnote:** woohoo, first story in 2013! i hope you all had wonderful holidays. mine were amazing, even though i'm going back to school on monday. :(

welp, here it is. written between 3 and 5 am, some smut i conjured up just for you, my lovely readers. i'm SO flattered with all the reviews & favorites i got for my other two one-shots, 'falling stars' and 'cake'.

i'm... half-pleased with how this turned out. i think the lemony part is a little rushed, and the beginning is confusing, but i hope you'll like it. i only proofread it once, and briefly, so if there are any mistakes, i apologize - they will be fixed later.

**warning1:** OOCness (as usual) also, i'm not sure if they have vodka in konoha. *giggles*

**warning2:** SMUT. please do not read if you're uncomfortable with reading explicit material (but i know all of you out there are closet perverts)

**disclaimed.**

* * *

_morphine_

.

.

.

The dark surrounded them, engulfing their bodies completely. Her small frame would be easily lost, if he wasn't there to catch her if she slipped.

Truth be told, she would be overjoyed if she fell down and closed her eyes and _never, ever_ woke up again. What was the whole point, anyway? The love of her life didn't have any feelings except friendliness to return to her. She had wasted a good half of her life on absolutely _nothing_. She did prepare herself for the sure rejection, but it still hit hard, and it hit good. Her heart hurt every time she remembered the sad look in his blue orbs, and the pitying curve of his lips as he said those dreadful words.

_„I'm sorry, Hinata."_ And she knew everything was lost then.

And _he_ was the last person she'd come to. She wasn't even sure how she'd gotten here in the first place. All she knew was that she ran – she ran as fast as she could, in an unknown direction, her vision blinded by hot tears.

And she bumped into his strong chest. His arms wound themselves around her shaking frame and steadied her on her feet. And then he looked into her eyes, and asked; "What the hell do you think you're doing, Hyuuga?"

At that point, she didn't really care who she was burdening with her feelings. She definitely didn't care that it was _him_ – the slim, brooding, dark-haired best friend of her crush. She grabbed him by the collar and pulled his face closer to hers, so that they were at eye level. She could barely make out his now confused form behind the curtain of tears.

"Stay out of my way, Uchiha." She whispered, and surprised herself by how venomous her voice sounded. She released him, and ran _again_, away from him, away from her family, from this village, from _everything_. She wanted to be completely alone, so she could think. Figure things out.

And so she found herself under a tree, in the dark. Staring off into distance, losing herself inside of her messed up mind. _What was the point, anyway?_, she thought, bitterly. _I knew this would happen. Why am I crying then? Why does it… hurt so much?_

"You're seriously insane." A voice.

Sasuke's voice.

"Here." He threw something at her. A pack of tissues. She tried not to appear too grateful, and wiped her nose and eyes. "Thought you could use them."

"W-why did you follow me?" she asked, cursing herself for the stutter. She couldn't escape it, no matter how hard she tried.

"You seemed troubled." He said, amusement coating his voice. When she looked up at him, her face still buried in the tissue she pulled out of the pack he gave her, she saw a small smirk decorating his face. Her eyes grew wide.

"D-did I really?"

"Besides…" he continued, ignoring her surprised and a little annoyed gasp when he moved to stand next to her under the tree. "If you didn't talk to somebody, you'd probably end up killing yourself."

He was obviously teasing, but inside, Hinata was boiling at his words. Too much of a coward to do anything, like hit him for example, for being rude, she just stared up at him in bewilderment. "E-excuse me?!"

He raised an eyebrow at her. "Hn? You wouldn't?"

She opened her mouth, all ready to claim she'd never even think of such a thing, but stopped.

_I really am weak._ Her gaze dropped to her toes. The used tissue fell on the ground next to her feet.

"Thought so." He murmured, watching the slow ripples on the lake. "You should've seen it coming, though."

"I-I know." Her whisper was barely audible. If Sasuke wasn't trained as a ninja to be super alert for any noise, he probably wouldn't have heard her. "I-I'm sorry."

He snorted – actually snorted – at her sentence. "Why are you apologizing? Goodness, Hyuuga, you're worse than I thought." He glanced at her, still shaking and still visibly bothered by his presence so near her own. "You could use a drink."

And he started walking in the direction of the village.

_He expects me to follow_, she thought, her mouth open wide in shock. _The nerve._ But she followed anyway.

.

"I didn't know you drink, Uchiha-san." She said, her voice muffled by the glass pressing against her lips. The liquid in the glass smelled odd and funny to her, and so, she was reluctant to try it.

He downed his second glass of vodka and licked his lips, giving her a strange look. "Yeah. I do. Is that weird?"

Her fingers fidgeted around the glass surface, unsure what to answer. She decided it best to change the subject. "W-what is this?"

He glanced at the content of her glass. "Juice and vodka. Try it. It'll help," he waved a hand for a waiter, smirking at her all the while, "trust me."

She took a deep breath, closed her eyes. Then, she reminded herself that this was the day she'd stop being a coward, so she opened them again, face to face with the unknown fluid.

And she downed it in one gulp.

It tasted as funny as it smelled, and it made her a little dizzy, but in all honesty – it was a very nice flavor, overall. Exotic and different than anything she'd ever tried before.

"Do you like it?" Sasuke's voice brought her out of her daze. She almost forgot he was even there. She only managed to nod, shyly looking away.

A few minutes later, another glass of the same drink was placed in front of her. Sasuke gave her a wink and gestured for her to down it at the same time as he downed his own drink.

Soon enough, it turned into a game. Before they drank, they asked a question. And Hinata found herself sobbing again, just as she thought she'll never feel the salty taste of tears on her skin again.

"Why are you crying so much?" Sasuke slurred, feeling a little (heavily) intoxicated after all the alcohol he consumed.

"B-because," she whimpered, wiping her nose in her sleeve. "I-I'm such an idiot! A useless, pathetic, weak idiot!"

"Aa." He murmured, taking in her disheveled form fully. _Yeah, her face is a little swollen and red, her eyes look like they might dry and fall out of their sockets and her hair is a mess but she's actually…_

"Pretty." He said, without thinking. When her head snapped up to stare at him in shock, he started. _Shit. Did I say that aloud_?

"W-what?" she asked, quietly.

"What?" he repeated after her, pretending to be dumb. _It must be the alcohol. I need to learn how to control myself._

She opened her mouth, ready to say something but then her eyes rolled to the back of her skull and her head hit the wooden surface of the table rather loudly.

Sasuke was on his feet immediately, shaking her shoulders. "Hyuuga! Hyuuga, are you okay? Shit… Hinata!"

And then it hit him.

She fainted.

And he got all flustered over it, like it actually worried him.

_Fuck._

.

He couldn't possibly bring her to the Hyuuga estate. First of all, he had no idea where it was located. Second of all, even if he did know, her father would probably kick his ass the second he saw him entering her room – and he was sure the old creep held constant control over the house with his byakugan.

He couldn't drop her off at a hotel, either. She'd be confused when she woke up and probably wouldn't know how to return home.

Bringing her to some of their mutual female friends also wasn't an option. They'd be curios – way too curios – to find out why he was carrying an unconscious, intoxicated Hyuuga on his back while he himself was a little tipsy. It'd start rumors flying around the village like freshly baked cookies.

So the only other option left was to bring her to his apartment.

This made him more uncomfortable than he was willing to admit. After all, before this night, they were practically strangers. Why the hell did he invite her for drink, anyway?

He was surprised by the simplicity of the answer. She was broken, lonely and red from crying, and he was only immensely bored.

He gently placed her on his bed – rude and brash he may be, but he wasn't a pig and throwing her on a couch while he lounged on his comfortable mattress was out of the question – and then she started stirring.

Or, more like rubbing against him.

His vision, somewhat blurry from the drunkenness, immediately cleared at her actions. Her fingers found their way around his neck and her legs locked around his own, her ankles rubbing the back of his thighs.

_What in the god's name is she doing?_, he asked himself, completely taken aback. Her eyes slowly opened and their gazes connected.

What he saw in those white orbs was something he'll never forget in his lifetime.

She murmured something intelligible before pulling him in. For a second, he thought she was going to kiss him. It was so close, too – their faces were inches apart – but she pulled him a little lower, and he found himself nose buried – literally – in her chest.

_Shit, shit, shit._ She smelled lightly of lavender, overpowered by the stench of alcohol, but he shockingly found himself not minding in the slightest. In fact, the only thing bothering him in that moment was the heavy jacket she had on.

She sighed and his head rose together with her chest. He realized after shuffling around a little that the Hyuuga had an impressive bosom. When his hands absentmindedly kneaded the swell of her hips, it dawned on him why she hid all of this under the oversized clothing. She was self-conscious.

In a way, it was kind of cute.

He'd mentally slap himself if he wasn't occupied with stabilizing his breathing.

"Hyuuga." He said, hoping to catch her attention. He knew she was awake, but she seemed a little out of it. Was this how she reacted to alcohol? He'd hoped she'd just cry a lot and then go home on her own to sleep. "Stop ignoring me, I know you can hear me."

She hummed and he felt the vibrations in her chest. "I'm sorry, Uchiha-san. But let's just stay like this for a while."

Surprisingly, her voice was rather clear. Unlike his slur, she spoke normally, like she would if she didn't stutter. A few minutes passed in silence, and then he heard her speak. "I'm not actually sorry."

"Hn?" he questioned, growing pleasantly accustomed to lying between her soft breasts. It really was a nice feeling, he mused, closing his eyes.

"I said I was sorry for being like this. But I'm not." Her hand that was stroking his hair slowly buried itself deep in his scalp and tugged him up, again so close to her face their noses were almost touching. "Thank you, Sasuke."

She batted her eyelashes shyly at him, and he knew he was lost. It was probably the alcohol that urged him to hiss her – actually, it was _surely_ the alcohol that urged him to kiss her, but he did it anyway and enjoyed every second of it.

Her lips were soft, just like the rest of her body, small and plump and perfect. He peppered small, close-mouthed kisses before tracing his tongue ever-so-slightly over her lower lip, making her gasp in surprise. He wasted no time in slipping his tongue inside, their muscles colliding in a sloppy embrace. He hummed appreciatively at her obedience and when her hand traveled from his hair to his neck.

He pulled away, abandoning her mouth to pay attention to her jaw and neck, leaving small kisses, nips and bites on his way. When he reached the top of her jacket, he started raising his head to ask for permission, when she surprised him yet again by taking off the damned thing herself.

He was pleasantly surprised she only wore a tank top underneath, making his job a lot easier. Wasting no time, he pulled the cloth away from her and threw it somewhere on the floor. She tugged at the hem of his shirt and he obliged, throwing it in the same direction where her top landed.

_No bra, _he thought to himself, snickering a little. _Smart girl._ He cupped one of her breasts while his mouth worked on the hardened bud of the other. She moaned and writhed underneath him, her small nails clawing at his back. She bit her lip in a small attempt to be at least somewhat quiet, but failed miserably as Sasuke bit on her sensitive flesh and his fingers… _They are like magic_…

But Sasuke continued south, to her annoyance and excitement. He slid her pants, together with her underwear, down her slim legs, licking his lips in appreciation of what he saw.

Hinata's cheeks turned bright red at the hungry gaze the boy gave her. And then he disappeared between her legs and his lips met with her most intimate area. Hinata could only gasp in pleasure, entwining her fingers in the thick dark locks on his head, urging him closer. He licked and kissed the heated flesh, his nose pressing against her swollen bundle of nerves. Her back arched in sheer pleasure and warmth burned in her lower stomach, begging for release. She was so close, _so close_…

And he was gone. His face was over hers again, and Hinata would make an annoyed comment if her mouth weren't busy with his own. He kissed her with an almost predatory hunger, thrusting his pelvis against her hips unconsciously.

"S-Sasuke…" she moaned between kisses he left on her mouth and cheeks. "Please…"

He thought maybe to tease her a little – make her beg and such, but decided against it when she rolled her hips and his clothed member collided with her wet heat. He unzipped his pants and slid them off together with his underwear, similar to what he had done to Hinata only minutes prior. He gave her a long, lingering kiss as a distraction and eased himself into her.

His assumption that she was a virgin was confirmed correct when she stilled and winced in pain at the sudden unfamiliar disturbance. He felt bad for taking her innocence while she was barely even aware of what or _who_ she was doing, but he kissed her tears away – it struck him as out of character for him, but again, he blamed it on the alcohol.

When he felt her relax and accept him fully, he started moving. Being wrapped around her tight heat was the best feeling ever. He had his share of girls, but none of them were as pure and untouched as Hinata – even drunk, it was a wonderful feeling. He nipped at her jaw and neck, grunting while thrusting in and out. She mewled, arching her back more and more into him, so their bare chests touched.

_So close…_ they both thought, as Sasuke's thrusts grew faster and harder. It was exactly what Hinata needed, she didn't even have to ask. It was obvious from the way she tugged at his hair like she was going to rip it from its roots and clawed at his back like a wild cat.

"Ahhh…" finally, he felt her muscles contract around him as she let out a loud moan, sending him over the edge with her. He came inside of her, even though that wasn't his original intention – but he couldn't help himself, he was completely lost. They stayed like that for a while, him thrusting a few more times to ride out his orgasm. When she relaxed and laid on the bed visibly spent, he pulled out and rolled next to her.

Hinata turned on her side to look at him. The way her eyes shone in the moonlight seeping through the window, it was almost like a dream. This post-sex Hinata was someone he definitely wouldn't mind seeing more of.

He closed his eyes, feeling the headache coming. He was so entranced by _her_ that he hadn't even paid attention to the dizziness and pain in his brain from all the alcohol. He was about to doze off, when something warm latched onto his side.

He cracked an eye open just to see Hinata nesting herself on his shoulder. He shrugged it off, deciding it will be best to deal with the whole situation in the morning.

_At least_, he told himself, _ you got Hinata to stop crying._

.

.

.

* * *

**footnote: **thank you for reading! reviews are lovely. (:


	2. II: silence

**word count:** 2,507

**rating:** T

**headnote:** this was totally uncalled for but i just had to get it out. i would like to thank my amazing reviewers and everyone who favorited this story. since some of you expressed your wishes for a continuation, here it is. it's probably horrible and hasn't been proofread yet, but i'm rushing to school, so any mistakes will be fixed additionally. please bear with it until then. XD

i hope this will stay a two-shot - even though i have an idea for another chapter (as you can probably guess from the ending), but i don't want to make any promises. for now, it will stay complete. i have an important question for all of you, so look out for the footnote after you're done reading.

enjoy! :)

**warning:** OOCness and a little AUish

**disclaimed.**

* * *

II

_silence_

.

.

.

Hinata woke up in a tangle of bed sheets that smelled differently than hers. Last time she remembered, her sheets didn't smell faintly of cologne and simple _maleness_. She slowly rose in a sitting position, and found out that was a horrible idea because two seconds later, a terrible headache hit her like a slap in the face and she fell back on the pillow with a loud _thump_!

Her hand immediately went to cover her eyes as she sighed dejectedly. She thought back to last night – she clearly remembered getting rejected by the one man she ever paid attention to in her life, and then encountering the annoyance that was Sasuke Uchiha. She scolded herself a second later. Sasuke was anything but a nuisance. It wasn't like her to think like that. She wondered what changed…

And then she realized. Ignoring the spurting hangover she got up, eyes wide in horror. She glanced down the sheets and horrifyingly took in her state of dress… or _un _dress. She was most certainly naked.

She looked around the room. It definitely wasn't her room – it was simple, with basic furniture every bedroom has, with no pictures or paintings on the walls, no flowers on the window pane, absolutely no decoration. An everyday room, used exactly for its purpose – to sleep and occasionally, well… she blushed at the mere thought.

What had she_ done_?! And with _him_, of all people?! Oh, Sakura was sure to get her head. She absolutely _had_ to make sure that Sasuke will never mention this _ever_, or she'd be brutally murdered by his fangirls and he'll probably be thrown in a river with a rock around his ankle to drown by her teammates.

Why did he even get her drunk in the first place? Or, even better, why did he even bother with distracting her from the depressing thoughts clouding her brain? It was so unlike him… but then again, accepting his offer and unintentionally getting drunk, resulting in losing her virginity to a total stranger wasn't like her either.

Well… he wasn't exactly a _total_ stranger. She knew _of_ him, she knew about his existence before, just never really bothered with it. She was much more interested in his loud, blonde best friend. Besides, she really didn't feel like being a part of his fanclub. The things those poor girls went through just so he could not even spare them a glance, it was just… sad.

(She completely ignored the fact that she spent good two thirds of her life fawning over a dense boy who never even realized she liked him until she said it straight to his face… and then rejected her.)

She planned to get up, until she remembered her nakedness. She could _not_ get up and walk around Sasuke's room in her birthday suit. It just wasn't _done_. If the situation was different, however, if they were involved somehow… that'd be a different story.

Flushing deeply at her train of thoughts, she pushed them away from her mind. No, she will _not_ go there. The last thing she needed was to attach herself to the man who stole her virginity. She didn't _plan_ any of this, she planned her first to be Naruto (of course) but after being in a long relationship (at least a year and a half) and if she was certain she was ready.

But… she didn't exactly regret what happened completely…

No, in fact, she kind of liked it. It did hurt at first, but her drunken mind had barely recognized it; so in reality, it was really a pleasant feeling. She'd love to do it again. That thought made the ever present blush in her cheeks intensify. Even though she wasn't pleased exactly with Sasuke being her first, she was glad it was _him_ and not some perverted old man. _That_ she was sure she wouldn't be able to live with.

So she buckled up, and left the warmth of the bed sheets. Then she realized there was a shirt spread out at the foot of the bed – for her when she woke up, she guessed. It was all black, at least two sizes too big for her, with a large Uchiha clan symbol on the back. She felt… touched that he would even bother to think she'd want to cover herself up, especially considering she couldn't find her clothes anywhere. Not even – she gulped – her underwear. She quickly pulled the shirt over her head, satisfied when she saw it reached a little past the middle of her thighs as she was certain it'll cover everything that needed to be covered and bravely left the room.

She activated her Byakugan briefly, just to see where he was located. She found him in the kitchen, standing over a stove and cooking something. Western-styled breakfast, she realized, and couldn't help the smile forming at the corners of her mouth.

She made her way to the kitchen. He heard her walking in and turned around, saluting her as a greeting. She muttered a "G-Good morning," and sat on one of the chairs.

"Hungry?" he asked. She noted his voice was a little raspy, like he just woke up too. A sudden feeling of regret that she didn't wake up early to see him asleep washed over her and she found herself gaping. When he turned his head a little, she saw his eyes were still a little sleepy – and she remembered he was quite tipsy as well last night, but handled it much better than her – and his hair was messy, as he obviously didn't bother to run a comb through it. Her eyes roamed over his attire – a simple shirt and sweatpants, but it did funny things to her insides.

It was so attractive.

And she was so _doomed_.

"Hello? Earth to Hinata?" he called after she spent a good while not answering. Her eyes snapped to his, noticing he was frowning a little. Out of annoyance or worry, she wasn't sure and quite frankly she was too scared to guess.

And, he spoke her given name. It sounded so differently when rolling off of his tongue. When Naruto said it, he always added the _'-chan_' suffix and as much as she found it cute, the way Sasuke said it was much more intimate and… she shuddered at the thought. _Nope. Not going there_.

"Y-yes." She muttered, staring at her feet. Suddenly she was very aware that she was sitting in _his_ kitchen wearing _his_ shirt and absolutely _nothing_ underneath.

So she had to ask. "W-Where are my c-clothes?"

Sasuke was in the middle of taking out plates from a cupboard when she asked the question. He turned and walked to her, putting a plate in front of her and another on a spot next to her. "In the wash." He answered simply, not really looking at her.

She frowned, a bit displeased. Was he so disgusted by what they've done last night that he couldn't even look at her properly? But then why would he make breakfast that was obviously for her to share with him? Or give her his shirt?

It was all too confusing. She found Naruto to be much simpler.

_Naruto…_ Distinct pain pinched her heart around the edges. She watched Sasuke move around the kitchen with surprising ease to distract herself from the depressing thoughts. He put scrambled eggs and bacon in her plate. Scrambled eggs. And bacon.

It was so weird. She never had western breakfast before, mostly because when the Hyuuga ate, they might as well not eat at all – food like this was considered poison.

And so, she was desperate to try it. He handed her a fork and a knife – thankfully she knew how to use them – and started to eat. After her first bite, she realized how hungry she actually was, like she hadn't eaten in weeks.

Sasuke watched as she ate in mild amusement. She was a sight, that was certain. Her hair all messy and tangled, her eyes droopy from just waking up and wearing his shirt. _A sight I could get used to_. He scolded himself for that thought almost immediately.

He dreaded this moment since he woke up half an hour ago. Eventually, they _will_ have to talk about what happened last night and make decisions about how to deal with this in the future. He spent a good part of the night thinking about this situation in a half-asleep state, and at last made a decision of his own – whatever the outcome, he'd definitely want to get to know her more. After all, they barely even talked before this.

He started eating as well, on a little slower pace than her. She gobbled up everything that was on the plate in about five minutes. Licking her lips, satisfied, she immediately felt mortified at what she had done.

"O-oh… I'm so sorry." She apologized, staring at the plate in embarrassment. "That w-was improper of… me…" she trailed off, rising her head to look at him. He ate in silence, looking at her like she was a particularly interesting species of monkey in a zoo.

"Don't care." Was his simple response. "I'm glad you like it."

And then he did the strangest thing.

He _smiled_.

Hinata decided right then and there that if Sasuke smiled more, he was most likely to be raped on a daily basis because what that simple stretch of lips did to his face was… unbelievable. She vaguely remembered him smiling last night at her, but her mind was blinded by alcohol then. This was a fresh, clear memory that she will most likely treasure forever. It made her feel a little giddy that he smiled at _her_. It made her feel, as cheesy as that sounded, special.

"So…" he meant to bring up the last night. He really did. But when he saw her face and how she was looking at him, it made him realize that he wanted to keep this illusion up for a little longer, so instead, he asked her, "Want tea?"

She accepted, for which he was grateful. He had a whole package of tea bags that he never used because A) he wasn't a particular fan of tea and B) he never had guests over to offer them any. He placed a kettle with water on top of the stove for it to boil and turned around to face Hinata.

She looked a little uncomfortable sitting like this, in his apartment, wearing nothing but a shirt – _his_ shirt, in which she looked absolutely delicious if he may add – and yet it all fit so perfectly he almost wanted to hit himself with one of those horrible porn books Kakashi always read square in the face. That was the cheesiest thought he could muster.

He felt the need to add, "Your clothes should be done in a few minutes." She nodded, visibly relieved. They stayed like that in tense silence until the kettle whistled, indicating that the water was ready for the tea bag.

When he made her tea, he placed the mug in front of her, having previously removed the plates from the table and sat next to her again. "So… about last night."

Ah, here it was. The Talk. She visibly stiffened, tightening her grip around the mug. "Y-yeah."

He opened his mouth to say something – and she wanted to listen, she really did – but her heart was about to leap out of her chest and she simply started talking; "I-I know you're probably horrified w-with what… happened, but I-I just want to say t-that… I don't really… r-regret it... or anything…" she trailed off, looking anywhere but him. "I-it is true t-that we don't k-know each other very w-well, but… I'm g-glad it was you." She wished she was as brave as girls in movies, because this was the point where she was supposed to look into his eyes and tell him she wanted to do _it_ again, but being a coward like she was, she settled for staring in a spot somewhere above his head. "A-and I'm r-really grateful. It w-was better than I had i-imagined…"

She was pretty certain that her blush covered her entire face by now.

And Sasuke surprised her yet again by leaning forward and grabbing her chin, effectively pulling her closer to his face. "You really mean that?" he asked, his eyes holding a twinkle of something… she couldn't quite place it… when she nodded, to her horror, his mouth stretched in a teasing smirk. "You little pervert. Imagining things like that."

Okay, she was positive her face was flaming. But the way he said it… it was almost like he was relieved by what she said.

"W-well haven't you ever?!" she all but shrieked in defense, crossing her arms under her chest.

"Not really." He answered honestly. "Those things didn't particularly interest me." Then his gaze fell on the mug still clutched tightly between her fingers. "Your tea is getting cold."

As she drank the tea obediently in silence, something dawned over him – there wasn't a single drop of alcohol left in his body, and he still found her incredibly attractive. And interesting. And appealing.

_Shit. _"So, uh… what do we do now?"

"I-I don't know…" Hinata muttered. "T-this doesn't exactly happen to me on a r-regular basis…"

_Damn right it doesn't_, he growled inwardly. And almost smacked himself because _what the hell_? Where did that come from?

He had an idea on his mind, though. "Well, this isn't exactly how friendships start." He stated, keeping their gazes locked. "But, after thinking it thoroughly, I've decided that I want to become your friend."

To say she was taken by surprise would be an understatement. Did he actually say that? Aloud? Or did the alcohol make her mad so she was imagining things? "F-friend?"

"Yeah." He gave her an almost sheepish look. "To be honest you're the only girl I can stand to be around with. And after last night – I'm pretty sure I want to see you looking like that again." _Moaning and squirming underneath me… naked…_ A playful smirk followed his words. "What do you say?"

She didn't even have to dwell on it. When he asked the question, and she realized that even with the smirk and the glint in his eyes, he was completely serious, she accepted it immediately. He surprised her further by smiling again – that real, genuine smile that lit up his whole face and made her want to eat him.

She'd be mortified, but was distracted by his next words, "How about we take out those clothes of yours out of the wash… or would you rather stay in this? I don't mind."

And she actually chased him to the bathroom.

.

Outside the apartment, a pink-haired girl stared at the scene before her eyes in absolute horror. A frown formed on her pretty face, and her hands tightened into fists.

.

.

.

* * *

**footnote: **since my mind has been full of skyrim for the past few days, i've got an idea for an AU sasuhina fic. it will be a longer story, i think about ten or so chapters - which is a large jump from all my one-shots. it will have magic, dragons, an assassin sasuke and my personally favorite villain obito (seriously, there isn't enough of him in fics - i think he makes a far more intimidating villain than orochimaru), so, would you be interested in reading it?

thank you for reading! reviews are always lovely (:


	3. III: there is nothing Holy about hatred

**rating:** T

**number of words:** 2,094

**headnote:** hello! here i am again! before you start reading this shortie, i have some good and bad news.

the good news are - this fic is now _officially on-going_. i've thought about it a lot this week and realized i have ideas for at least three more chapters if not more. so, now you guys can expect a definite update. i realized keeping it 'complete' like that was really mean because you didn't know what to expect from me.

unfortunately i am not sure when the next update will be. this is why i'm updating so quickly, so you have something to read while waiting. i will try to write a chapter next week, but it all depends on schoolwork.

and i apologize for the lack of sasuhina and overall lameness in this one, but it was needed for the plot line. next chapter = i hope you like citrus ;) enjoy!

**disclaimed.**

* * *

III

_there is nothing Holy  
about hatred_

.

.

.

Hinata stared in surprise at the pink-haired girl standing before her. Sakura's face was set in a deathly glare as she kept the eye contact between them, her shoulders shaking with anger.

"I-I'm sorry, Sakura-san but… what are you doing here?" Hinata finally asked after several moments of awkward silence. The girl in question gasped in disbelief.

"Are you for real? You know _exactly_ why I'm here."

Hinata continued her staring, not really understanding the reason behind Sakura's anger. The girl was obviously upset over something she had done – but what that was, she had no idea.

"N-no, I'm afraid I do not know." She tilted her head a little in curiosity. "Did something upset you?"

Suddenly, Sakura pointed an accusing finger at her and took two steps towards the timid Hyuuga, closing the distance enough so that the pad of the finger touched the middle of Hinata's chest.

_Is she poking me?_, Hinata thought, her gaze averting to the extended hand touching her skin in an uncomfortable way.

"You and Sasuke-kun have been hanging around a lot lately! And I saw you in his apartment! Explain that!" she exclaimed rather loudly, and Hinata swore she saw the beginnings of tears in the corners of Sakura's eyes.

Something bubbled up inside of her and she had a hard time resisting the urge to start giggling at the childish pout Sakura's lips formed on her face. It made her look like a small child whose candy has been stolen by an evil old man.

"I-I apologize if t-that bothers you, Sakura-san… but S-Sasuke-san and I are just… friends."

She thought it wise not to mention they got drunk and had sex almost a week ago. Sakura was already straining not to kill her as it is.

"Really?! It doesn't seem so." Sakura continued, her hand at her side now as she started pacing around the small bedroom of Hinata's. "Last time I remembered, friends don't wear each other's _clothes_."

Hinata followed the upset girl's frame as she walked, a little confused, before it dawned on her – if she saw them in his apartment, she probably saw her wearing Sasuke's shirt… her face fell a little. How was she supposed to explain _that_?

But Sakura didn't wait for her to answer. "And they don't eat breakfast together or go out for ice cream either!" she stopped, her hands freezing in air in an exasperated manner. She dropped them slowly. "A-at least he's never done so with Naruto or me…"

_Oh._ Now Hinata understood perfectly. Sakura was upset because she was _jealous_.

Understandable. She had a crush on him for years, after all. And Sasuke showed more affection to Hinata, who just jumped into his life only days ago, than he ever showed to Sakura, and they'd been teammates and friends for years.

"Hinata!" the finger was back, pointing at her again. "I demand of you to stop seeing Sasuke!"

Now, Hinata did feel bad for the girl, but that didn't mean she was going to tolerate impoliteness. "Sakura-san, I-I'm afraid that will be impossible." She forced as much determination in her voice as possible to prove her point.

Sakura's mouth opened in surprise – that response obviously wasn't what she expected. "But-"

"T-these matters are between you and Sasuke-san." She continued, purposely breaking off her sentence. "P-please discuss it with h-him."

Her tone clearly implied the discussion was over. Or so she hoped. Fortunately, Sakura seemed to get the hint, as after a few seconds of stunned silence she nodded and left the room without a goodbye.

Several moments later, Hinata threw herself on the bed with a terrified sigh. She felt horrible for what she had done – it just wasn't in her _character_ to react like that. But something inside of her snapped with Sakura's last sentence. The two girls never really interacted before – and Hinata always had a hidden distaste for the bubblegum haired girl since she was the one who stole Naruto's heart. She tried her best to hide it, though, and thought she was doing pretty well until today.

Maybe hanging out with Sasuke started rubbing off on her.

She still decided to apologize for her behavior, but later. She started thinking about what Sakura said instead.

It was true that she and Sasuke spent an awful lot of time together in the past week, but that was only because it was Sasuke himself who suggested all of their meetings. After the day in his apartment, he actually started following her around – it freaked her out a little at first but as time passed she got used to it and even started finding it a little, dare she say, _cute_. He was back to his old self, though – rarely smiled, was always sarcastic and rude, and teased her to no end.

But something had changed. They never spent time together before The Incident, as she referred to it, but it was clear that something in Sasuke took a complete one-eighty. She hadn't realized it at first, but she noticed the stunned reactions from his two teammates when they saw them walking together down the street. Apparently, Sasuke was a lot more… _relaxed_ now. As if he gave up on trying to kill everyone who invaded his personal space or even breathed in the same direction as him. He was still rude, that remained the same, but he seemed more… tolerant.

She knew of his past. Everyone in the village knew. Losing his whole family like that must've been horrible, and Hinata understood. Or, she tried to. He seemed alright on the surface, but inside, he was a broken man.

And at some point, she decided to fix him.

_I knew this would happen_, she mused, staring at the white ceiling of her room. _I knew I'd get attached_. But there was no going back now.

She was actually happy with them being like this, as it turned out they had surprisingly a lot to talk about. It was really weird, considering their complete opposite personalities. _But, I don't mind something like _that_ happening again_, Hinata thought with a flush in her cheeks. _Without the alcohol, I wonder if it would feel different_…

Appalled at the direction her thoughts were heading, she turned around on her stomach, hiding her face in her hands. _Nope. _Definitely _won't go there_.

.

For the first time in the past week, Hinata found herself walking down the street alone.

She was headed to the market, as she wanted to cook dinner for herself and Sasuke tonight. She thought about bringing him along with her, but when she stopped by his apartment, he wasn't there. A little worried, she continued on to her destination. Maybe he was taken out by his teammates; after all it's been a while since they actually hung out. Or maybe he was training or… doing something.

She tried not to dwell on it too much. Sasuke was a big boy; he knew how to take care of himself. Still, not having him around unnerved her a bit.

Browsing through various groceries at the market, she thought of what she should make for dinner. Her hand paused over a basket full of fresh tomatoes. She smiled a little; Sasuke really, _really_ liked tomatoes. Maybe she should make a dish with them. She bought a few, looked around more for other ingredients and after a while, headed home.

She walked slowly, curiously taking in her surroundings. It really has been a while since she was left alone with her thoughts. But somehow, they always drifted back to Sasuke, to his thick raven locks, his obsidian eyes boring through your very soul, his lean but strong frame, his…

She was disrupted in her thoughts when she clashed in a body. She knew it was a body and not a wall or another inanimate object because it was warm and strong hands wrapped around her to steady her. Much like Sasuke had done _that_ night…

Except these hands felt different. They were a little clumsy in catching her, while Sasuke's grip was firm and confident. It was most likely because she surprised whoever she bumped into, but it still upset her stomach a little. Raising her head to meet her "captor", she met with bright blue eyes and shocks of blonde hair. Her breath hitched in her throat and her cheeks flushed in embarrassment, not out of their close proximity, but out of surprise. She was surprised, because her heart didn't leap or skip a beat like it usually did. She was embarrassed, too, because she felt… uneasy, not in a '_I-have-a-crush-on-you_' way, but something more along the lines of '_you're-too-close-please-remove-yourself-from-my-being_'. She'd never thought she'd feel like that next to her lifelong crush.

Hinata thanked him politely and wiggled away from his grasp, checking if the two bags in her right hand are safe.

She thought she saw a flash of something… maybe hurt?... in Naruto's eyes, but even if she did, it was gone in a second. "Hey, Hinata-chan." He greeted her in a soft tone.

"H-hello, Naruto-kun." She returned the greeting, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear with her free hand. Naruto's gaze followed her movement, which made her gut clench and again, she felt horribly guilty and confused. "W-what brings you h-here?"

He grinned and pointed at a stand behind him – Ichiraku's Ramen. She smiled knowingly. Naruto always had a liking for ramen, just like Sasuke had for tomatoes.

"Just snacking." He said. "And you?" it was said softly, in a thoughtful manner.

She lifted up her bags. "S-shopping. I-I'm making dinner for myself and S-Sasuke-san…" she trailed off, biting the inside of her mouth. _Maybe I shouldn't've said that…_ but she couldn't lie to him either.

He made a weird face – a mixture of shock, surprise and understanding – but corrected himself quickly. "Oh, that's nice." He said. "You're really getting along well with him, aren't you?" his tone of voice reminded her of Sakura's – but of course, his held a lot less bitterness. _Or maybe he just hides it well, _Hinata thought with a sigh and then immediately scolded herself. How could she even think of such a thing about Naruto?!

She was really going bad. "I-I guess." She said. Awkward silence followed and Hinata grew more fidgety and nervous with every passing second. What stunned her the most was the wish to run away from Naruto. Before, being close to him was all she wanted, but now… it was too awkward. Before, she had trouble looking him in the eye, but now she didn't _want_ to do that at all, in fear of what she'll see.

Before, she didn't want to run to Sasuke. But now, now it was all she needed – for him to be close.

And so, as she felt panicked tears welling up in the corners of her eyes, she muttered a quick "I-I should go… N-Naruto-kun," and turned to leave, and then something horrible happened.

In her hurry to disappear from his line of sight to think through her sudden irrational emotions, she tripped over her own feet and began to fall.

She _knew_ Naruto would grab her before it even happened. What she didn't know was that when he'd pull her back towards him, she would hit him in the chest with enough force to send them both toppling over to the ground.

Somehow they ended as a mesh of two bodies, with her lying on top of him. Her bags fled from her firm grip on them and the contents scattered all over the pavement. But that was the last thing on her mind right now. She was completely _mortified_ at the situation she was in.

Before last week – before her night with Sasuke, before her confession – all she wanted to do was to find herself in a situation like this. She wanted for _something_ to happen, anything, that'd make Naruto notice her. Maybe she should've waited with her confession. Because, it happened – she was on top of him, and his hands were placed on her lower back – _very_ low, in fact. He grunted in discomfort, since he landed heavily on his back. Opening one eye he looked up at her and… time seemed to stop.

And if Hinata thought it couldn't get worse (or better? She didn't know anymore) – she was wrong. So terribly wrong.

Two seconds of stunned quiet and they heard a familiar voice filled with pure anger from somewhere behind them.

"What the _fuck_ are you two doing?"

.

.

.

* * *

**footnote:** oh boy! i keep ending in cliffhangers, don't i? so who is it? sasuke? or sakura? or someone else? you'll have to wait and see (: reviews are lovely!


	4. IV: fury

**rating:** um, T+?

**number of words:** 2,472

**headnote:** i am _so so so_ sorry for the super late update! i just got wrapped up in schoolwork and watching community and gossip girl. and honestly, i kind of lost my naruto feels and just couldn't force myself to write. ugh, i'm so horrible. :( but thank you so much for the wonderful reviews, they made me smile like an idiot! :D

i hope this chapter isn't too disappointing, but i felt like spicing things up a little. and i really wanted to write a full lemon, i really did! but as i was writing it, i thought it'd be too soon and i want for their next intercourse to be much more emotional.

i apologize for any mistakes! now enjoy!

**disclaimed.**

* * *

IV

_fury_

.

.

.

He stared, flabbergasted, at the scene before him.

_When did she come in here_?, he thought, his eyes wide open in surprise. Frozen at the door, he took in the sight of Hinata lying on his bed.

And it seemed she wasn't wearing much clothes.

He had to be dreaming. He _had_ to. Because there was _no way_ the real-life Hinata would look up at him standing at the entryway, blink a few times almost seductively with a light blush dusting her cheekbones and _slowly wave at him_, motioning for him to come closer.

But he obeyed – he approached the bed where she was lying, with one of his thin white sheets covering her lower body. She only had a black bra covering her chest, emphasizing the size of her breasts. Her hair fell over her shoulders, her alabaster skin glittering in the sunlight coming from the window. She was propped on one elbow and eyed him mischievously.

_Does she have any idea of what she's doing to me?_ He was lost. Reality or a dream, he didn't care – he'd thoroughly enjoy it.

It took all of his will-power not to pounce at her like an animal. Instead, he walked over to her in the most graceful way possible and dropped to his knees so their eyes were at the same level.

"Hello, Hinata." He greeted, allowing his mouth to form a thin line curling at the corners, the tiniest of smiles, reserved only for her.

"Hello… Sasuke."

Her voice. It was so beautiful, without the stutter or usual formalities. He wished she'd call him like that all the time. He was tired of the '-san' she constantly added to his name. They were _friends_, weren't they? Then why does everyone else get a different treatment than him? Why does she call her… other… friends with '-kun' or '-chan'? What was wrong with him, why did she keep her distance?

His smile must've faltered and he was probably frowning now because her delicate fingers found their way to his brow, wiping the scowl off his face in a gentle motion. Then she dropped them to his jaw, cupping his cheek and raising his head to meet her gaze.

"Sasuke." She batted her eyelashes at him. "I love you, Sasuke."

But he had no response for her. He stared, bedazzled, for a few seconds and decided he had a perfect way to answer those words.

He kissed her.

_God_, it felt as good as it did that night. Maybe even better. Her lips were soft and moist and he enjoyed feasting on them, licking her lower lip, demanding she allowed him to explore the inside of her mouth with his tongue. Wet muscles collided, his easily taking over. His fingers found their way in her dark locks, angling her head so he had better access to her lips. He traced his tongue across hers, to the corners of her mouth, and painfully slow to the side of her neck, feeling her shudder underneath him.

He stood up from his sitting position and pushed her on the bed, him now towering over her, his mouth never breaking contact with her skin. When he finally had her where he wanted her, he continued planting open mouthed kisses to her neck and collarbone, his hands leaving her hair to meet with her hips. He kneaded the soft muscles, making her mewl in pleasure. She held a deathly grip on the sheets she laid on, her legs wrapping themselves around him to pull him as close as possible to her heating center.

He made a noise against her skin; something between a grunt and a growl; and she simply melted at the electric shocks that simple action sent down her spine. One of his hands left her hip to massage a still clothed breast, his pelvis unconsciously thrusting against hers. He groaned, annoyed at her state of dress and allowed the said hand to sneak under her back and fiddle with the clasp of the bra until it finally fell off her torso and he threw it away, losing it somewhere in the sheets. His lips immediately left her collarbone and connected with the newly exposed flesh, nipping and sucking. He glanced up and their gazes locked, and he was sure they were mirroring each other. Her normally pale white eyes were darkened in pleasure.

She bit her lip in the most attractive way he thought was possible. His mouth returned to hers, worshiping their softness, until he muttered something that shocked him to the core.

_"I love you too, Hinata."_

He awoke with a start. His whole body was covered in sweat and his pants appeared to be especially tight that morning. But that didn't disturb or embarrass him as much – after a full week of having those dreams, he got used to their after-effect. No, his brain was too occupied with what shook him awake to worry about soiling his sheets.

_Why did I say that_? Granted, it was just a dream – a silly dream, it meant nothing – but it still worried him, deeply. He _never_ said to anyone he loved them. Ever. Not even to his teammates. He did care about them, that was true, but her never felt the need to voice it out loud. It was a very… un-Sasuke thing to do.

So why in the world would he _dream_ of doing it? To Hinata, of all people? Yes, they hung out a lot lately – he was the one who expressed the want to get to know her better, and she seemed willing. He enjoyed spending time with her, as crazy as that sounds – the shy girl brought out a different side of him. Teasing and making her blush quickly became his two new favorite hobbies.

It has been a while since he felt this… _peaceful_. Over a decade ago, he was happy. He had a family, he had a loving brother. He was a child with great potential – sometimes in the shade of his older sibling, but striving to become stronger, to become worthy of the Uchiha clan's name.

He wanted to make his father proud, and above all, his mother.

But then, in a flash, it was all taken from him. He lost his purpose – he lost his family. Everything he knew of changed dramatically, turned upside down and he was (not that he'd ever admit it) - scared.

Before, he had his clan. But now, now he was alone.

The academy days proved as a distraction of sorts – and when he got sorted into team Seven, together with Naruto, Sakura and that old pervert Kakashi, for a while he was… okay. They were his teammates, and as such, he trusted them with his life – they were his friends, as well, but at the time he didn't allow himself to care about them too much. Lessons from the past have taught him not to get too close to anyone, as they will only be taken from him in the end.

But never had he thought he'd come across someone as… special as Hyuuga Hinata. And there was no denying it, the girl was indeed unique. He remembered her vaguely from the academy, but never paid much attention to her, even though he was glad she never joined his annoying fanclub. Maybe a little insulted, too. Every girl wanted him since they were twelve – some girls even got him, but only for a few hours at most – and she only had eyes for his blue-eyed best friend.

If it had ever bothered him, he tried extra hard not to show it.

And now, he had her. In a way. Truthfully speaking, they were still strangers. But when they met, when they hooked up, they both needed comfort – her more than him, that was for sure, and he wasn't even aware he _needed_ comfort until he got it. Well, she hadn't actually done anything, not in a common sense – but somehow, being with her made him feel at ease.

It was then that he finally connected everything, which made his mouth open comically in surprise.

It reminded him of his mother.

_Hinata_ reminded him of his mother.

He hadn't even realized how much he missed his mother until he started getting to know Hinata better. Following her around had eventually woken up the memories he held hidden somewhere deep in his brain, from when he was a child and ran errands with his mother. And they were both just as kind. Just as beautiful. His last memory of his mom was a dark-haired woman with a smile stretching her lovely face, making it seem as if she was the Sun itself.

He had a certain void inside of him. Many had tried to fulfill it; and he had honestly considered giving Naruto and Sakura a chance – after all, they were the closest to him, and never gave up on their friendship, even when he was unwilling. He was glad he hadn't. He was glad Hinata showed up in his life. And above everything, he was _so_ glad he invited her for drinks.

He let his head fall into his hands, his fingers clutching tightly on his scalp. He had a major headache. All this thinking, and discovering things after a stupid _dream_ was exhausting. He needed a walk.

He checked the time – it was well past eleven in the morning – he never overslept! Sighing loudly and admitting defeat, he quickly dressed in a simple black shirt and pants, ran a hand through his hair to make it look less like a crow's nest and thought himself ready to go into the world.

.

"What the _fuck_ are you two doing?"

Kiba's voice rang in her ears like a particularly loud church bell that never seemed to end. She looked up at him, sheepishly, and felt mortification wash over her when she saw who he was standing with.

It didn't matter that she was practically straddling Naruto in the middle of the street. What mattered was that her teammate and cousin saw them. That's right. Neji Hyuuga stood there, next to Kiba, his mouth wide open in shock and what seemed to be fast growing anger.

And Naruto's grip didn't weaken. If anything, it only got stronger the more she tried wiggling out of his grasp. It was like he refused to let her get up, compose herself and save as much of their reputation that could be saved. It was like he _wanted_ all of this – which couldn't be true because he rejected her – so _why_?

"Uzumaki," her cousin finally spoke after what seemed like fifty years of awkward silence (since Kiba decided just to stay quiet after no one answered his crude question). "get your filthy paws off of my cousin right _now_."

"Uh." Naruto sounded very uncomfortable and more than a little embarrassed, but he made no move to do as he was told. "That would be… a little um… difficult."

"And _why_ is that?" the Hyuuga asked, trying his best to stay calm and not use his Byakugan to torture Naruto.

"'Cause I have a bit of a… situation here." He coughed, his cheeks coloring. And then, Hinata finally noticed… _something_… pressing against her thigh.

"O-oh my g-g-god," she squeaked, her face going completely red in two milliseconds.

Neji looked like he might burst into flames any moment, while Kiba just couldn't hold it in any longer – he started laughing so hard, he had to bend over, clutching his stomach.

"This is _so_ priceless! I wish I could record this." He tried to calm himself but when he saw the faces of the two mortified teenagers on the ground, he only continued laughing harder. "Man, Naruto, nice moves you got. I have to congratulate you, man. Shit, I'm crying." He said, wiping the corners of his eyes.

"Hinata-sama." Neji muttered out, now looking directly at his cousin. "What is the meaning of this?"

"I-I can e-e-explain…" Hinata whispered, putting her hands on Naruto's chest so she could lift herself off of him. Regardless of his… situation, she needed to put some distance between them because her stomach felt like it might burst out of her body, and not in a good way.

"That would be lovely." The voice that spoke up was different, and horribly familiar. It made her heart sink in her chest and something painful flash through her gut. She knew that voice well. "I'd like to know what the hell is going on here too."

At some point, Sasuke walked in on them. He now stood next to Kiba, his hard stare on her. She felt her breath hitch in her throat. Outside, he seemed relaxed about all of this – his hands were in his pockets, his posture casual, but she knew he was alert and upset. He only refused to show it, because showing _anything_, any kind of emotion in front of other people just isn't Sasuke.

"Oh, hey, Uchiha." Kiba greeted, his amusement having vapored a bit after Sasuke showed up. "It appears to me that Hinata finally scored what she wanted for so long." He pointed a finger at the two tangled bodies. "And, um, very publicly at that. Good job, girl." He gave her a thumbs up followed by a crooked grin.

But Sasuke did little to acknowledge Kiba's words. In fact, Hinata was pretty sure he wasn't even listening – his vision was probably red, and he killed them both multiple times using his Sharingan in his mind. Sasuke was a master at hiding what was going on in his head…

"Right. Congratulations, Hyuuga." He said flatly after a moment of taking in the new information. His gaze briefly fell on Naruto. "Treat her well." He nodded in their direction, then turned around and… left.

…maybe nothing was going on in his head after _all_.

Hinata was _sure_ she could hear her heart breaking into millions of pieces after he said that. How could he just- he seemed so- how could he just _leave_? After everything?

"Wait, Sasuke!" she scrambled off of Naruto in a clumsy fashion, but she could care less. He didn't even give her a chance to explain herself! "It's not- it's not l-like that!"

But he didn't stop walking. He didn't turn around and wait for her. In fact, after she blinked hot tears from her eyes, he was gone. The street was empty, except for the four of them.

She felt someone stand behind her and put a hand on her shoulders. At the moment, Hinata didn't care who it was. She barely even felt the pressure on her skin. All she wanted was for Sasuke to come back, and allow her to explain.

But he didn't even look back when she called.

.

.

.

* * *

**footnote:** next chapter - sakura returns! hmm, i wonder what she's gonna do about this. i sense drama. *giggles* reviews are lovely! (:


	5. V: we are one

**rating:** K+

**number of words:** 2,186

**headnote:** updating this quickly as i have 3 tests this week and i'm not sure when i'll be able to update again :(

thank you so much for the wonderful reviews! you guys rock. *sends hearts and cookies*

also, if you're interested in what inspired the title; check out varien's _morphine_ (/watch?v=uVU_loTEeVk). it reminds me of sasuhina for some reason. :')

**disclaimed.**

* * *

V

_we are one_

.

.

.

A small smile stretched Sakura's face. She stood hidden behind a stone wall, with her blonde-haired best friend right behind her.

"What are you up to, Sakura?" Ino asked, her eyes scanning the mischievous girl worriedly. Sakura simply waved her hand as a dismissal, turning her head around the corner to make sure she memorized the path Sasuke was headed.

"Everyone knows Sasuke-kun and I are meant to be together." She said, her eyes glinting. "I'm going to make this right."

Suddenly, she spun around to face Ino. She put both her hands on her shoulders and flashed her best puppy dog eyes. "Ino, please be a useful friend for a change and distract Hinata for me."

Ino raised an eyebrow in suspicion. _Useful friend, eh? Some people are so ungrateful_. But she only nodded. Sakura could be a real menace if she wanted something too badly. "Fine."

Sakura turned to leave, and was about to disappear behind the corner when Ino called after her. "Sakura? Please be careful. Otherwise you'll have to heal a broken heart." Sakura either hadn't heard her or hadn't bothered to answer.

With a sigh, Ino flipped her long blond hair over her shoulder, and prepared to make an entrance.

.

Hinata felt like she was shaking all over. She probably was, but some part of her that processed rational thought detached from her physical body and left her to stand like a lifeless puppet.

_He just left._

Hinata was rarely angry. Now was apparently one of those rare moments, because once the initial shock subsided, she realized the shaking was a result of building anger in her stomach.

He didn't even bother to listen.

_Stupid, _stupid_ Sasuke-san_. She grit her teeth. Jumping to conclusions like that. She had to make this right. She had to follow him, march in his house if she had to, and demand his attention so she could explain herself. What is more, she didn't even have to do that! It wasn't her fault! It was all Naruto, who refused to let go! What was up with him anyway? Her hands tightened into fists.

She wasn't a violent person. But right now, punching something felt like an excellent idea.

Then it hit her like a ton of bricks, how irrational and out of character she was acting. _Huh. I guess hanging out with Sasuke-san really did brush off on me_. She wasn't entirely sure if it was a good or bad thing.

A second after, she recognized weight on her shoulder. Irritated, she turned around, ready to yell at whoever was making contact with her body and then sulk and apologize until next life to them, when she was met with Kiba's worried eyes.

"Hinata." His voice was coated in confusion. "Are you alright?"

She couldn't yell at Kiba. No, she couldn't yell at anyone. Especially if they looked at her like that. Kiba was her best friend, and he cared about her a lot. What was she even thinking? Was Sasuke doing this to her? Or was she simply going crazy? Or both?

She nodded her head a little dejectedly. "Y-yes, I s-suppose."

"What was _that_ all about?" he asked. "I mean I know you and the Uchiha have become, uh… close in these past few days, but…" he trailed off, a little reluctant to voice his thoughts aloud.

"K-Kiba-kun, never mind t-that. It's n-nothing." She tried to smile at him. She really tried. But it was obviously forced and it only made Kiba frown more.

Thankfully, he decided not to press the subject. But it was clear from the look her gave her that she'll have to talk about it with him later. He pointed a finger at the two figures fighting behind them. "Yeah, well. I suggest you stop your cousin before he breaks every bone in poor Naruto's body."

And indeed, Neji had his hands around Naruto's neck, holding him a few inches above the ground in a death grip. Naruto's face went blue from lack of oxygen as he kicked and shouted (because men don't scream) for Neji to let him go, for he did nothing wrong.

"I am going to kill you! Apologize to Hinata-sama, or I'm going to kill you!" after a second of thinking it over, Neji added, "No, I have a better idea. Apologize, and I'm _still _going to kill you!"

"N-N-Neji-nii-san!" Hinata screeched, running immediately to save Naruto's life. She grabbed Neji by the arm and started pulling him back. "L-let him go!"

"Hinata-sama! This _boy_ dishonored you and the Hyuuga family. It is my duty to protect you, and so, I must kill him!" Neji explained, completely serious.

_Oh my god, he's actually going to do it._ Hinata paled at the determination on Neji's face. Everyone knew that he was ready to move mountains when he had that look on.

"H-inata-chan!" Naruto called, wailing his hands and gasping for air. "H-elp me!"

"P-please, N-Neji-nii-san! It's o-okay!" she refused to let go of his arm. "I a-already forgave him! It's okay!"

Neji automatically searched her eyes for any doubt or lies in them, and then almost slapped himself in the face for being so stupid. This was _Hinata_. She would be the first who'd forgive anyone, let alone Naruto. Reluctantly, he dropped Naruto on the ground. He landed unceremoniously with a loud crunch that made Kiba twitch and rush to his side to help him get up.

"Are you sure, Hinata-sama?" Neji asked, now facing her fully. She let go of his arm in the meantime and was now fiddling with the hem of her shirt.

"Y-yes, I'm sure. T-thank you, Neji-nii-san, f-for protecting me." She kissed him on the cheek, which made his face uncharacteristically heat up in a second. "B-but it's t-time I learned h-how to protect myself."

Neji touched his cheek, rubbing the spot where she kissed him absentmindedly, muttering something about change. She giggled, covering her mouth with the tips of her fingers.

"We will, um, leave you then." He said at last, turning to Kiba. "Inuzuka." He nodded his head and left in the opposite direction from Sasuke. Kiba rolled his eyes and grinned at Hinata before running after him.

And so, Hinata found herself alone with Naruto, with awkward silence stretching between them. Again. Naruto was still on the floor, stabilizing his breathing. His neck was red from the strong grip her cousin had on him.

"I-I'm really sorry a-about N-Neji-nii-san's b-behavior." She apologized, bowing her head a little.

"No, no, it's alright." He said, waving a dismissive hand. "I should be the one apologizing, anyway."

"A-ah." She muttered, her cheeks reddening even more as she remembered the scene that happened only minutes prior. "A-about that…"

"I'm sorry, Hinata-chan." Naruto said, grabbing her smaller hands into his suddenly. "I should've let you go immediately." His cyan blue orbs found her pale ones and they locked gazes. All of his emotions were spread out for her to see. "But for some reason I just… couldn't."

She could only nod, but he apparently didn't expect her to say anything because he continued, "About your confession… I've been thinking a lot about it."

Hinata was sure she'd forgotten how to breathe. She wanted to interrupt him, tell him to forget about it, that she was trying to move on… or maybe even has already… but she couldn't force the words out of her throat.

"And… I think I made the wrong decision." The look in his eyes made her heart clench. He seemed so sad, so sorrowful. "I know that being around me is the last thing you want right now, but…" He heightened his grip on her hands. "Are you willing to give me another chance?"

If he asked her that a week ago, she would've said yes without even thinking twice about it. She really would. And she'd want nothing more than to do so now, but for whatever reason, she just couldn't. A picture of Sasuke, with his brows furrowed and his eyes cold and hard as stone, flashed in her mind, and she couldn't move.

_No._

She violently shook her head, closed her eyes to hide the tears threatening to spill any second.

_No, I'm not_.

She pulled out her hands from Naruto's death grip on them and turned to run. She was sure she was doing a pretty good job at running away from him, until she almost killed a person because she didn't see where she was going.

Thankfully, the person she almost bumped into had quick reflexes, and so they caught her. These hands were completely different. Soft, gentle and thin. Hinata looked up, wiping the tears from the corners of her eyes.

Ino Yamanaka was smiling down at her.

"You look like you need to talk." She said.

And Hinata couldn't agree more.

.

Sasuke was pissed.

The second he saw Hinata laying on top of Naruto, and his hands on her body, his vision went red and he felt like breaking the blonde bastard's neck several times. It was a pleasing thought, but it made him itch because he couldn't do it. Not in front of Hinata. Not while his hands were holding her down.

It was like someone poured cold water down his back. Seeing them tangled on the floor together like that made him snap back to the harsh reality. He may be content with having feelings, any sort of feelings for her, but he completely forgot the circumstances under which they met. She was in love with Naruto. Probably still is. She agreed to be his friend, probably because for some reason she felt guilty. She didn't love him.

_Crap_. He couldn't explain the feeling of disappointment that washed over him. It wasn't like a person's feelings can change in just a few days. He knew Hinata was in love with Naruto for years, everyone knew except the idiot.

He wanted to punch something. So he did; when his fist made contact with the living room wall, it left unpleasant tingles. Why did he care so much, anyway? He never cared about anything since… he shook his head. _No_. He refused to succumb to dark thoughts.

He decided to distract himself by working out. He sat on the floor and started doing push-ups, losing himself in flexing muscles, stabilizing his breathing and counting numbers. It proved to be successful, until someone knocked on his door.

He threw a death glare to the offending object. Unwillingly, he got up and walked forward, pulling the door open harshly and wiping the sweat off his brow.

A part of him hoped it was Hinata, with her hair messy and breath ragged from running, who came to explain everything. To tell him he was wrong. But what greeted him instead made his eyes roll in their sockets.

"Sakura. What the hell do you want?"

And she only smiled.

.

"I-Ino-chan… w-what should I do?" Hinata wailed, her fingers closed tightly around a mug of hot chocolate. Ino sat across from her, looking at her with sympathy and worry, her own cup of coffee emptied long ago. She sat patiently and listened to all of the indigo haired girl's worries and problems, and was lost.

She wanted to help the girl, she really did. But helping her would mean betraying Sakura and… as unbelievable as that may sound, Ino cared deeply for her best friend.

"I'm so sorry, Hinata-chan." She squeezed Hinata's hand. "It really has been tough on you."

Hinata only nodded, blinking away the tears. Seeing her sad like this made Ino's heart clench. She wanted to help her. Her intentions were pure, and she was truly sorry for what happened with Sasuke.

Maybe she could stop Sakura before it was too late…?

"Where do you think Sasuke had gone?" Ino asked. Hinata's eyes snapped up at her. "Maybe his house?"

Hinata nodded again, worrying her lower lip. "Y-yes, probably. T-that's the o-only place he feels c-comfortable in."

"Tell you what." Ino got up, throwing some money on the table to pay for their drinks. She grabbed Hinata by her wrists and hoisted her up from the chair, pulling her out the door. "We'll go and find him, and you'll explain everything."

Hinata beamed at that, and Ino couldn't help but smile.

But as they walked, only a feeling of dread settled in her stomach.

.

"Can I come in?" Sakura asked, the smile never leaving her lips.

"No," was Sasuke's gruff response. He really wasn't pleased with Sakura showing up on his doorstep. What did she want, of all people? He hadn't talked to her in days.

"I couldn't help but see the little scene a while ago," she said, batting her eyelashes at him. "I thought you may need some comfort?"

"I really don't." he answered, all ready to close the door. But Sakura was fast – she caught his wrist and propped herself up on her toes and…

The next second, she was kissing him, as a pair of pale eyes watched.

.

.

.

* * *

**footnote:** oh boy sakura you sly little girl :'D i wonder what will happen next. reviews are lovely!


	6. VI: turn around

**rating:** M

**number of words:** 2,204

**headnote:** it's been too long, gomen! *bows* i've been really busy but i'm on a five day break from school now so i typed this up quickly.

oh and as a response to a review - yes, i dislike sakura. i'm trying to keep it as neutral as possible in this fic though, because i'm not a fan of bashing characters. please do tell if i'm not doing a good job, lol. i hope none of you are offended with how she's portrayed in this fic.

**warning1**: massive OOCness

**warning2:** mature content (at last! right? haha.)

**disclaimed.**

* * *

VI

_turn around_

.

.

.

Sasuke was irritated. No, _irritated_ didn't even do the justice to what he was feeling – he was positively _fuming_.

Pushing Sakura off of him, he gave her one of his deadliest glares. The girl visibly flinched, but only a bit. She looked him straight in the eye, her chin held high, like she wasn't afraid. But Sasuke saw – he saw the slight twitch of her lips, the nervous shuffle of her feet. She anticipated his reaction. It was worse, even – she expected a _positive_ reaction.

"What the _hell_ is your problem?" Sasuke asked her, his brows creasing into a deep frown. He crossed his arms over his chest, looking a lot like an annoyed father who caught his daughter coming back home late.

Sakura's eyes widened ever so slightly. The pink haired girl bit down on her lip, hard, strangely silent. She couldn't form a coherent answer – she couldn't think of anything but the slow realization of how utterly _stupid_ her plan was.

"I…" she began, her once strong will faltering, together with the eye contact she held with Sasuke. "I…"

But she didn't have to finish her sentence – it was a lost cause anyway – because Sasuke's attention was now elsewhere. She curiously followed his gaze, who was now something between disbelief and hurt.

And she met with two sets of familiar eyes.

.

Hinata held Ino's hand as tightly as she could. Granted, it wasn't much, but Ino's heart still wept for the poor girl. The Hyuuga was visibly shaking with emotion – she saw the conflict in her expression. She wasn't sure what to say to her – if she should say anything at all – how to comfort her. She only returned Hinata's death grip.

"Hey." She called, after seconds of silence and observing the two people on Sasuke's front porch conversing. "Hey, Hinata…"

"T-This was a bad idea." She muttered, blinking away tears. She was so _tired_. Tired of crying, and trying to explain herself. "H-He's obviously b-busy… we s-should come b-back another t-time…"

But it was clear in her voice she had no intention of coming back. Ever.

And then, she went still. The grip on Ino's hand tightened, and it piqued the blonde's interest. She looked up, and realized that Sasuke knew they were there. He was looking straight at Hinata, after all. And she was looking straight at him.

"Hinata," he mouthed.

It pained Ino. It pained her a lot, because she didn't realize before – she didn't pay attention to what Sasuke was really feeling. It was no secret that she obsessed over him just like any other fangirl – just as it was no secret that she considered Sakura her rival, and spent most of the time competing with her over who'd be a better match for Sasuke. It had never occurred to her – she never even began to think about what was actually going on in Sasuke's head. It hasn't been that long since she grew out of her childish phase, but every part of her being wished she'd done that sooner, and that Sakura had done the same.

Sasuke would never love either of them. That much was obvious. If he ever considered any of them as romantic interests, he'd show it a long time ago. It was just how Sasuke was – if he wanted something, he stopped at nothing until he got it.

And from the expression on his face, it was obvious who it was he wanted to see right now.

And so, before Hinata could hide herself from him like a coward, she yanked the girl forward, onto the porch. She gave Sakura a long, tired look that promised a lot of conversing later, and demanded that she went with her. To her surprise, her best friend didn't protest, at all. She didn't seem triumphant, either. In fact, she looked only like her whole life has taken a whole different turn, and it scared her.

_Maybe she has finally grown up_, Ino wondered as she led the girl lost in thought down the street. She waved at Hinata, offering her a supportive smile, and soon enough, the girls disappeared, leaving the other two confused teenagers alone.

.

"She kissed me." He said immediately, now almost refusing to meet her eyes – the truth was, he was afraid to, but Sasuke was the last to admit he was afraid of anything. "Just wanted to clear that up. I didn't kiss her. She came to me."

Hinata couldn't deny the relief that settled in her stomach at his words. She wouldn't believe that it went any other way, anyway, but it was still nice to hear it come from his lips.

"I-I just f-fell on top of N-Naruto-kun." She said. "I-it didn't m-meant anything. I-I tripped, and f-fell on him. H-he… he just d-didn't let me go."

They stared at each other for what seemed like years, when in reality, it was only thirty seconds. Thirty seconds, and it was enough. When he pulled her towards him and encircled her with his strong arms, his lips touching hers, she knew that was it. This, whatever it was between them, never felt more real since _that_ night.

He hugged her tightly, like he never intended to let go. His kiss was slow and tender, almost like he was restraining himself from devouring her. Hinata was sure that was the case. Her own hands wound themselves in his thick raven locks, scratching his scalp as she returned the kiss.

He pulled away, only enough to whisper against her lips, "We probably shouldn't do this on the front porch." Hinata couldn't agree more. The last thing they needed was one of his fangirls catching them – all hell would break loose.

And so, he led her into his house. He planned on taking her to his bedroom – it was so tempting, and he just _knew_ she was ready to do whatever the hell he wanted to do – but he couldn't make it that far. She was far too tempting. Feeling a little smug, he trapped her between a nearby wall and himself, a predatory smirk decorating his face.

Hinata blushed, knowing full well what his intentions were. His hands rested on her shoulders as he leaned in for another kiss, this time licking her lower lip with his tongue, asking for entrance, which she gladly granted. It felt so different, yet the same, from the last time they've done this – it seemed like ages, and not just weeks ago. Without the alcohol, the intense sensation only seemed to multiply, as she was now clearly aware of his every move. Their tongues tangled in a tender embrace and she shuddered at the waves of pleasure the simple contact sent to her lower stomach.

He spread her legs with his knee and pressed himself fully against her. His hands sneaked down to her bottom, lifting her up so she had to wrap her legs around his waist to stay balanced. He nibbled on her lower lip and ground his hips against hers, allowing a small grunt leave his mouth at the pleasing contact.

Hinata was excited – she could feel passion rolling off of Sasuke in waves and it was addicting, like a drug. Feeling blunt, she placed the palm of one of her hands on the bare skin of his stomach underneath the plain black shirt, but didn't stop it there. She continued forward, pulling she shirt with her, revealing more and more of pale skin and hard muscles of his abdomen. Sasuke, a little surprised, but catching her hint, somehow managed to keep her upright while his arms detached themselves from her body long enough to rip the shirt off over his head and throw it somewhere on the floor, before they returned to her shoulders, fiddling with the fabric of the clothes covering her. "Hey, I won't be the only one shirtless here." He muttered, thankful that she decided not to wear her famous hoodie today for whatever reason. As the shirt went off, he kissed her collarbone and neck, nipping and biting every now and then just to enjoy the ragged breaths and gasps that left her mouth at the sudden actions.

He really loved her pale skin. It made her look delicate, fragile, graceful. Like a china doll. And he absolutely _loved_ how she was small and soft, and cute. He didn't even feel ashamed of the thoughts going through his head – he knew it was true, so there was no point in denying it. He wanted her. He wanted her right now, and he knew she wanted him too.

Sadly, this time she wore a bra. He reached behind her to unclasp the damn thing, but it was a lot harder than it seemed to be at first sight. After several seconds of fiddling with the clasp, with a frown of concentration on his face, Hinata finally took pity on him and undid it herself. She giggled at the offended look he sent her way – the look that said '_what-you-don't-think-I'd-be-able-to-do-it-myself'_? – but she was certain that he was actually grateful for the help. He did decide to have his revenge, an evil smirk stretching his lips as thoroughly teased her breasts, making her squeak out the most delicious sounds. His tongue did wonders to the sensitive peak of her right breast and his hand massaged the other, struggling to keep her balanced as she started writhing in pleasure, her nails digging dangerously into his scalp.

Yes, he wanted her. He planned on teasing her longer, but he just couldn't wait anymore. It's been too long. He needed her.

"Take off your pants," he growled into her ear, dropping her thighs from his grasp so she could stand on her own and unzip her jeans. He pulled at the waistband of his sweatpants at the same time, getting rid of the annoying cloth, together with his boxers.

The second they were both naked, he grabbed her again, her calves wrapping around his waist, and wasted no time in slipping inside of her. It was heaven, it was _divine_. Even if he had an aversion to physical contact, with Hinata, it was _different_ – it was natural, like breathing air, and it was addictive – he wanted to do it again, and again, and again. His thrusts were violent and strong, but he contradicted them with soft, lingering kisses he planted on Hinata's lips, cheeks and neck. She mewled and melted in his arms, coming undone every time he slid out and back inside.

"Shit," he swore, his eyes rolling in their sockets. His thrusts lost rhythm, and he struggled to regain it, but it was becoming impossible with Hinata's walls clenching around him, pushing him dangerously close to the edge.

"Hinata," his whispered grunt shook her to the core, "I'm going to-"

"Sa-Sasuke," she moaned, grabbing a fistful of his hair, clawing his back.

When she came first, she pulled him closely with her, their foreheads pressing together. What Sasuke felt at that moment was most definitely pure ecstasy. He couldn't form a single coherent thought, nor he wanted to, except – screw alcohol. _This_ was ten times better.

Eventually, after their breathing returned to normal and Hinata was at least eighty percent sure her legs haven't turned to jello and still worked properly, Sasuke let her go and they both proceeded to get dressed. He asked her if she wanted tea, and almost laughed at her expression – like they haven't just had sex against a wall in his living room, and she just came over to simply visit him and hang out – but she nodded anyway and he disappeared in the kitchen to get the water ready.

He watched her move in his apartment from the corner of his eye, and it seemed so natural it made something in his heart clench painfully. It was like she belonged there.

What they had, it was special, and unique. She lied down on his couch, sighing as she relaxed her body and closed her eyes. Sasuke rarely smiled, but she was apparently really good at bringing out different sides of him to the surface, without even trying. He felt the corners of his mouth lift up in a small smile, thinking, _screw it. _He really was happy. He was at peace.

And just as the kettle whistled, Hinata's phone rang. Sasuke poured the water into cups and added tea bags in them, listening to the conversation going on in the other room.

"Yes, otou-san," it went, "I-I understand. N-no. No, I won't." Silence. Then, a sharp intake of breath. "O-otou-san…" she sounded like she wanted to argue, but thought better of it. Eventually, her voice dropping with submission, she said, "A-alright. I'll be t-there soon." Then, she hung up.

When he appeared with steaming mugs in both hands, Hinata seemed ready to cry. Sasuke placed the mugs on the coffee table and approached her, wrapping his hands around her waist and rubbing soothing circles on her skin. "What happened?" he asked, genuine concern in his tone.

Hinata looked up at him, his eyes filled with unshed tears. "I-it was otou-san. He w-wants me to come back home," she answered. "And… he is really, _really _mad."

.

.

.

* * *

**footnote:** they never seem to get some peace! next chapter - Hiashi gives his opinion and Sakura grows up! reviews are lovely (:


End file.
